A Loophole Through The Code
by KissingxSin
Summary: Anakin finds an unusual loophole that includes a new Padawan, rated M for content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

As Obi-wan entered the room, he muttered to himself in disbelief. In the nine years of him training his young Padawan. This was the first time he had a clean room, everything tidy, his holo-books stacked up neatly on the shelf above his bed. His holo-net dusted on the desk. He chuckled to himself as he pushed the slumped figure violently.

"Wake up Anakin, wake up" He smiled as a small moan came from the figure. He left the room and went into the common room to wait for Anakin to finish in the fresher and clean himself up.

Half an hour later Anakin and Obi-wan were striding down to the Padawan Training Area, also know as PTA. As they entered the room Obi-wan turned to Anakin and said "We are going to work on your balance today, you tend to get clumsy and spin too much"

As he finished his sentence he knew that this was only Anakin's nature, for Anakin was brash and full of energy, more so, he liked to show-off.

They walked into the PTA and Obi-wan pointed above their heads, Anakin looked up and saw two bars suspended in mid air, the Force kept it suspended, even if you put a Bantha on there it would stay. Anakin grinned and merely replied to Obi-wans earlier statement "But Master, I always defeat you at this, you are mere easy work to extinguish on the bars, surely you know that?"

Obi-wan grinned and said, "I have been practising my young Padawan" Anakin looked across the room and saw one or two other Padawan's with their masters. But something caught his eye, in the corner of the room, sat on the window chairs, was Master Windu and a hooded figure. Anakin's face was of confusion, but soon he was distracted as Obi-wan force jumped the bar.

Obi-wan panted slightly as he steadied himself on the bar; he re-ignited his saber and leapt forward to Anakin. Obi-wan was amazed as Anakin bent backwards, fending off Obi-wan, saber-to-saber. Using the force Anakin pushed forwards, causing Obi-wan to back flip further back. Bad idea, Anakin though. Just as Obi-wan landed, Anakin attacked him full pelt. As Obi-wan tried to re-balance, Anakin bent low and swung on one leg, his other leg catches Obi-wan, causing Obi to fall to the floor.

Obi-wan fell, but neatly landed. He laughed and congratulated Anakin. As Anakin landed next to Obi-wan he went "Well, I under-estimated you Master, you were quite a fight today…but I still won"

Obi-wan gave Anakin a playful clip round the ear. Anakin found his eyes wandering back to the figure; Windu was in deep conversation with the figure. Obi-wan caught Anakin's wandering eyes. Signalling to Anakin, they strode forward.

"Master Windu, I think my young Padawan would like to be introduced, he seems to be very curious, maybe you can satisfy his curiosity?" Obi-wan smiled as Master Windu nodded slightly. Turning to his Padawan, he muttered, then turned to Anakin.

"Padawan Skywalker, I have a new Padawan, as you may see. You are very alike, being most moody and arrogant" He paused as the figure snorted in sarcasm, and then carried on. "But this is Sarah Quein-Jin, she is a human from the planet Tattoine, like yourself. She is starting training exceptionally late, but she is a quick learner" Windu smiled as he looked between them both. Anakin bowed his head and turned.

"Master, she is beautiful, I can't help my feelings for her, I think Master Windu knows" Obi-wan looked at him in disbelief. "Anakin, you haven't even seen her? She resembles a Sith Lord, but when you meet her, I can be assured that the physical attraction between you will be immense. What's more, it is allowable" Anakin shot his master a quizzical look, but his Master was striding ahead.

As they finished meditation for the night, Anakin force lifted his drink to his lips. Obi-wan scowled at him. He merely smiled then remembered what Obi-wan had said. "Master, earlier when we were talking about Padawan Quein-Jin, you mentioned the physical attraction between us would be allowable. What do you mean?"

Obi-wan smiled; he knew deep inside of him this question was inevitable. He sighed and thought of the best way to explain this to the curious nineteen years old. "Anakin, you know we told you that you were the chosen one? Well, we lied a bit" He winced at that, the Jedi hated lying, but it was the only way to go. "I'm not? Then what's the

Point of telling me?" Anakin was about to have a fit.

"You are involved with the chosen one, but in the Prophecy, it stated that the two greatest Padawan's ever in the existence of the Jedi Order, were to be the creators of the Chosen One" He sighed inwardly. "You are the greatest Padawan the council has ever seen, the highest count ever. And…." He paused. "Sarah Quein-Jin is the second greatest Padawan, she has the second highest count. You are 'The One', the one to help provide the Chosen One. And Sarah…. She is the Deliverer" He sighed before carrying on. " The One and The Deliverer are ultimately needed to provide the Chosen One, they are the only Jedi in existence to be allowed a love, a life and a child. The One is male, the Deliverer is female. You are allowed to marry, kiss, have intercourse and create a child"

Anakin's eyes were wide with astonishment. He then blurted out "So I can get laid by Sarah? Well ace" Obi-wan glared at Anakin, which shut him up. "Yes, you can, the physical attraction between you is imminent, there is no use in trying to fight it, it is the Force's way of allowing the Jedi to bring peace to the universe"

Anakin was evilly grinning at this, to which he replied "I would like to fight her tomorrow, on the bars, real sabers, face to face" Obi-wan nodded slightly at him before replying "Well go get some sleep, we shall see how Master Windu feels about this in the morning"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Star Wars. Wish I owned Anakin though ;)

**Note: Please read and review it, I spend time doing this, I only got one review for the other chapter, this story will not carry on im lying mind unless you review, thanks!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Anakin yawned as he rolled over and hit his holo-alarm. With realisation of what the day held, he bolted upright. Slowly, a grin pinched at his cheeks. Today he was going to fight Sarah. He hoped to win her over with his strength and fighting ability.

Stepping into the fresher he took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and flossed and then went to his closet. Picking out his robes he got ready.

Obi-wan paced himself outside Anakin's room. Why oh why did he tell Anakin? All Anakin was interested in now was laying the poor girl. Hitting himself on the head he heard Anakin's door open. He stopped and stood on guard.

"Come on Anakin, time to go to the PTA. You wanted to challenge Sarah, so we shall. Unless Master Windu is against the idea. Anyway, please try not to mention it to her, unless you ask her to ask her Master" Anakin nodded meekly and force grabbed his lightsaber.

Anakin was almost hopping down the hallways to the PTA when they finally arrived. Suddenly he was filled with doubt. He didn't want to fight Sarah, this was going to be quite a match he knew, and he had a sinking feeling he just couldn't quite place his saber on.

Master Windu saw the Padawan and Master walk in and the moment he saw how eager Anakin looked, Windu looked down at the floor. He knew Anakin's question, and Obi-wan knew what Mace would say. He didn't want either Padawan getting hurt, but it really was necessary.

"Yes Anakin, you may battle Sarah Quein-Jin. Just, try to be careful with her please! I would like to actually be able to teach her something new" He said in an exasperated voice. Anakin face lit up and as he unmanned his robes and walked to the centre, he nodded at Sarah.

Anakin watched eagerly, he was going to see the girl he was destined to be with for the first time! He watched as Windu nodded at her and he heard her loud, audible sigh. She got up with grace. She moved her arms back and her robe slid down her arms.

Anakin had to stop his jaw from hitting the floor. She was beautiful! She had nut chocolate brown hair that was slicked up in a bun, her eyes were large and brown, her eyelashes coated in a thin layer of mascara. Her eyelids were dusted with the finest silver glitter and her lips were made succulent and large with lip-gloss. They shone a shiny apple red colour, her skin was olive, and her legs were long and slender. She wore a figure-hugging tunic, which was made from the finest silk; it was a nut-brown colour yet didn't shine. Her arms were thing and her nails long. She gave off the overall impression of glamour puss that didn't care.

With a barely noticeable movement she had her lightsaber in her hands, it was black and silver, like his own, and with a flick of her wrist the blade shot out. He almost laughed when her saw that her blade was an unusual colour, it was turquoise. A green/blue.

A smirk appeared on her face as he took his stance. His saber blade slowly came out with a hum. He took his stance but she did not move. He ran towards her and with a slight bend in her legs, she leapt clean over him and attacked him from the back. He was surprised but his reflexes were quick as well. He spun around and leapt down to the floor. Trying to knock her over he swung his leg out.

She saw the move coming and leapt like a cat into the air. She landed on his shoulders and back flipped away. They were soon submerged in so many attacks that the Masters didn't bother trying to register it anymore. This was pure strength flowing through them.

"Come on! Anakin's been challenged by Sarah Quein-Jin! Let's go see who's won!" All the other Padawan's were racing to the PTA to see who challenged Anakin. They ran into an immense scene. The noise of lightsaber's striking each other and the blur between them.

Anakin stopped for a second; this was his strongest foe to date. He panted and tried to regain his breath while managing to blurt out "You are strong, it's a good thing we're destined together. I wonder just how strong the child will be" She looked at him quizzically before doing a judo throw.

With a quick flick of her wrist she snatched Anakin's saber and drew her's next to his throat. She smiled sweetly and replied, "What are you talking about? I'll have to ask my Master about this"

He snatched his saber back and walked over to Obi-wan, he nodded towards the door and they both went out. Obi-wan was silent, the first time Anakin had ever been beaten. He wouldn't take this too well.

Anakin pretended to be annoyed but when they got to their quarters, he faced Obi-wan and suddenly, he face was swallowed by a huge smile. "I think I've got to her, she's an intense fighter!" Obi-wan just shook his head in dismay.

**Writes Block: Ok, like it? I'll write a new chapter if I get 2 reviews, or when I get more time:)**


End file.
